


The Scientist

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara no puede más con la distancia de Lena. Lena no puede más con el dolor que le provocó enterarse de la verdad. Ambas toman una decisión.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que había publicado en otras plataformas antes incluso de el estreno de la quinta temporada. Decidí compartirla con ustedes, espero que la disfruten. O no...

Otro día, otra noche…

Internamente se preguntaba si quizás esto se convertiría en un “para siempre” . El simple pensamiento hizo que su estómago cayera y que la grieta en su pecho se abriera un poco más.

No podía perderla. No a ella...

\- Si sigues así, temo que el televisor se desintegre de un momento a otro -

Lo que intentó ser una broma por parte de su hermana, solo sirvió para hacerla desviar su mirada del punto fijo en el que sin darse cuenta había permanecido durante el transcurso de la última hora.

Sus ojos azules, que por lo general siempre parecían brillar, en ese momento, luciendo apagados, se posaron con desgano en el rostro de Alex.

\- Aún no te ha hablado - dedujo la agente brindándole un mirada compasiva.

No iba a negar que de cierta manera se sentía un poco culpable por cómo se dieron las cosas. Al final de cuentas, fue ella quien detuvo a Kara, cuando su hermana rendida le dijo que ya no podía seguir ocultando su identidad a Lena y que se lo diría.

“Una noche más” le había sugerido pensando que no pasaría nada.

Y si bien el orden de los factores no altera el producto, y la joven Luthor de todas maneras ya lo sabía. no dejaba de pensar en que quizás, si la joven CEO lo escuchaba de la boca de la propia Kara, tal vez, solo… tal vez su pequeña hermana no estaría en el limbo en el cual se encontraba.

\- ¿Porque no la llamas tu? - sugirió colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. No se sorprendió que tal como había sucedido durante los últimos días, Kara se mostró incómoda ante el contacto irguiéndose en su posición. Como si el simple hecho de mencionar a Lena, aun sin nombrarla directamente fuera el equivalente a un choque de electricidad.

\- Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar - murmuró subiendo los pies al sillón para así poder abrazar sus rodillas un acto reflejo producto del recuerdo de la última vez que había visto a su amiga. Odiaba que Alex la conociera tanto como para deducir que su mal se debía a una pelinegra de ojos verdes.

\- Le diste dos semanas, creo que es tiempo suficiente - razonó la mujer, Alex no soportaba ver el estado de su hermana. Si bien Lena tenía sus motivos suficientes para enfadarse con el resto del grupo, incluso para no volver a dirigirles la palabra. Eso no podía ser aplicado a Kara.

Kara que siempre creyó en ella, que siempre estuvo de su lado incluso cuando las pruebas apuntaban a que debía hacer todo lo contrario.

No entendía.

\- Si ella no te perdona, ella se lo pierde - dijo con desinterés y amor. 

Kara sabía que su hermana no era una gran fan de Lena, siempre se manejó con cautela en lo que a los Luthor hacía referencia. Sin embargo y aunque en la superficie hubieran alcanzado un equilibrio. Estaba claro que el bando de Alex siempre sería al lado de Kara.

Pero tanto como amaba a Alex, la idea de que hubiera bandos para elegir solo hacía más real una ruptura, y eso era precisamente lo que despertaba los temores de la joven kryptoniana.

Lena no había hecho nada, no tenía culpa de nada, excepto de haber creído en ella.

Se levantó del sillón exasperada. Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro ante la mirada perpleja de Alex, sintió que el departamento comenzaba a encogerse.

\- ¿De verdad Alex? - preguntó con ironía - Dime, ¿que se pierde Lena? ¿personas a las que consideraba amigos que le metieron en su cara? ¿A mi, que no he hecho más que engañarla, que le prometí que siempre estaría con ella, que no la lastimaría? No veo donde pierde - La ira burbujeaba en su interior, el silencio por parte de Lena era ensordecedor, había tratado de mostrar calma frente a todos y lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero tenía miedo. Un miedo que jamás había experimentado, ni estando frente a la muerte, ni perdiendo a Mon-El, ni siquiera cuando vio su planeta desaparecer estando sola dentro de una cápsula vagando por el espacio para acabar en una zona fantasma.

Nada se comparaba con el miedo que le provocaba la posibilidad de que Lena no la quisiera en su vida.

\- La única que pierde aquí soy yo - susurró de espaldas.

\- Kara… - Alex abandonó su lugar en el sillón, quiso acercarse, decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero los hombros caídos y la mano de la rubia pidiendo silenciosamente que no avanzara se lo impidieron.

\- Quiero estar sola. Por favor - 

\- Kara… - insistió la agente ante la súplica.

\- ¡¿No lo entiendes Alex?! - gritó con frustración - No puedo perderla. Estoy aterrada, no quiero ni siquiera considerar esa posibilidad, y sin embargo, está allí, riéndose en mi cara. Clavando dagas en mi corazón - 

Alex se encontró sorprendida ante el exabrupto. Después de un momento inclinó su cabeza estudiando a su hermana, había algo en todo el asunto que se estaba perdiendo, incluso pareciera que la propia Kara se lo perdía.

Cruzando los brazos, aguardó un instante. Dejando que toda la situación verdaderamente se hundiera en ella.

Miró a Kara, caminando descalza, en pijamas, su cabello recogido en una descuidada coleta. Estudió el departamento, desorden, era un cumplido para el estado en que se encontraba, observó la comida sin tocar en la mesa.

Todo indicaba, que allí vivía alguien a quien su pareja acababa de dejar.

\- Como no lo vi antes - dijo manteniendo una conversación con ella misma, sin embargo la frase no pasó desapercibida para alguien con super audición.

\- ¿Que cosa? - preguntó Kara.

¿Se lo tenía que decir? ¿Era mejor que la dejara averiguarlo sola? por obvias razones se dijo que era mejor no dejar las cosas para después.

\- Kara, ¿te has preguntado porque esto te tiene tan mal? - 

La rubia frunció su ceño sin entender.

\- Quiero decir. Te vi sufrir por la pérdida de Mon-El. Y fue definitivamente una pérdida. Pero   
“esto” - dijo enfatizando las palabras señalando a su alrededor - es otro nivel -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió sin ganas de seguir la conversación no tenía cabeza para pensar o deducir los acertijos de Alex.

\- ¿Que a qué me refiero? - preguntó con incredulidad - Kara, no sabes ni siquiera cuál va a ser la respuesta de Lena, y ya estás hecha un desastre, mira a tu alrededor, pareciera que estás atravesando un ruptura amorosa y no el enojo de una amiga -

\- No. No es eso - intentó contradecirla.

\- ¿Ah no? - 

\- No, es mi amiga - “es mi amiga” repitió en su cabeza. Aunque la palabra le sonaba rara.

\- ¿Puedes darme tu telefono? -

\- ¿Para que? -

La agente no le explicó, miró hacia la mesa y vio el aparato descansando entre cajas de pizzas frías y olvidadas. 

Lo tomó ignorando las protestas por parte de Kara.

\- Si desbloqueo la pantalla, ¿con que me voy a encontrar? - dijo desafiante.

\- No conoces la clave - refutó Kara con sus manos en la cadera.

Alex sonrió.

Pulsó un botón y la pantalla se iluminó, con una sonrisa más grande deslizó sus dedos un par de veces.

\- Tal como lo pensé - dijo exhibiendo la pantalla ante una Kara perpleja.

\- ¿Como supiste? - 

\- Te conozco - respondió despreocupada - y así como sabía tu contraseña, sabía que lo primero que aparecería al ser desbloqueada, sería una foto de Lena -

Quería negarlo. Decirle que era solo porque… porque… ni ella sabía porqué. Tal vez fuera porque la distancia era enorme a pesar de estar en la misma ciudad, que tal vez se debía a que extrañaba ver sus ojos, perderse en esa mirada verde capaz de hacer sentir su alma completamente desnuda. Que extrañaba sentir su piel, el aroma que desprendía su cabello.

Buscó en su mente ingeniar una respuesta convincente, no tanto para Alex, como para ella, porque ante la perspectiva revelada. Su corazón se saltó un latido, para luego arrancar una carrera desbocada.

Muy a su pesar, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir y cerrar su boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- Ahora, voy a repetir la pregunta de hace un momento - Alex le habló con calma, porque tanto para Kara como para ella ese descubrimiento era digno de tratar con pinzas.

\- ¿Te has preguntado porque te afecta tanto? ¿Realmente te lo has preguntado? -

Una bocina de auto se escuchó en las afueras, un señor gritó un insulto mientras las ruedas de un vehículo rechinaba en la acera, el episodio de Buffy continuaba siendo reproducido en el televisor. A pesar de todo eso Kara pudo escuchar su corazón..

\- Tengo que hablar con Lena - dijo con determinación.

Alex sonrió satisfecha.

\- Pero primero - advirtió antes de que la rubia escapara por el balcón - tienes que darte una ducha - dijo haciendo una mueca.

… … …

\- Esto es… ¡Hola Lena!, perdón por la hora… No, no - sacudió su cabeza inconforme con el tono de su voz. 

Por decima tercera vez.

Fue mermando la velocidad con la que iba hasta quedar suspendida en el aire. El complejo de departamentos donde Lena vivía ya estaba cerca, incluso podía escuchar su corazón. Y por el ritmo de los latidos estaba despierta.

\- Lena… ¿Como estas? sé que me pediste tiempo… pero yo, quería decirte que… No, no aghhh - negó una vez más - Vamos Kara tu puedes. ¿Que tan dificil puede ser decirle a tu mejor amiga que te diste cuenta de que estas enamorada de ella?- se preguntó mientras alisaba su pulcra camisa celeste - Claro siempre y cuando logres ganarte su perdón, o que por lo menos te abra la puerta -

Volvió a retomar el rumbo rogando porque la joven CEO le diera una oportunidad.

Estando ya cerca, podía vislumbrar la azotea del ático, una voz en la acera llamó su atención.

\- Esa sería la última, las maletas irán en el Jet - Era el inconfundible acento de Lena - Gracias - dijo de manera educada pero fría.

\- A usted señorita Luthor, no se preocupe, todo estará en su piso a la hora de su llegada - dijo casi solemne una voz varonil.

\- Lo sé - fue la corta respuesta por parte de la pelinegra.

Kara arrugó su ceño analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. El piso de Lena era al que ella se estaba dirigiendo. Bueno seguramente estaba plagada de propiedades, pensó. Pero, ¿acaso Lena se estaba mudando?

“¡No!” gritó una voz en su interior -Tal vez solo se trata de un viaje de negocios - se auto respondió intentando apagar la alarma de pánico que se había encendido en su cabeza.

Escuchó el ruido que hizo de la puerta del camión al ser cerrada, escuchó el ruido del motor al ser encendido y escuchó el timbre del ascensor al abrirse las puertas.

Sin perder más tiempo aterrizó sus pies en el balcón. Inspeccionó una vez más su atuendo acomodándose las gafas como cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

Respiró hondo, una, dos, tres veces.

\- Oh Rao... - dijo caminando de un lado a otro - Ahora, si pudieras ayudarme aquí… -

\- ¿Manteniendo una conversación intergalactica? - 

Su andar se detuvo de manera abrupta al escuchar la voz de Lena detrás suyo. Podría haber degustado el sonido, de no ser por la nota de sarcasmo.

“Aquí vamos” pensó.

Lentamente se volvió para enfrentar a la pelinegra. 

Ahí estaba. Lena Luthor, en todo su esplendor, incluso con su ceja elevada. A la luz de la luna le resultó el ser más hermoso. Y se lamentó por no haberlo notado antes. O no hacerlo de la forma que en ese momento lo hacía.

\- Hola - dijo con timidez. Lena siempre tenía la facilidad de hacerla cohibirse. Bueno, a todo el mundo. Un rasgo peculiar en los genes Luthor.

\- Estaba a punto de llamarte - Lena respondió cruzada de brazos, su postura le recordó a Kara el día que se conocieron. Erguida, imperturbable. Era la misma Lena Luthor recién llegada a National City. 

Todo era igual. O casi. 

Sus ojos eran distintos. En su mirada brillaba la ausencia de entusiasmo, no había adrenalina, ni la expectación que vio el dia que junto a Clark fueron a investigarla.

\- Que bueno - Kara intentó sonar animada, sin embargo algo le decía que esa llamada no era con los fines que tanto esperaba.

De pronto, la punta de sus zapatos le parecieron interesantes. Así que sus ojos decidieron quedarse allí

\- Pero, ya que estás aquí, me facilitas las cosas - dijo con voz contenida.

“Está tratando de ocultar sus emociones” pensó Kara con tristeza.

\- Lena yo… - quiso comenzar, luchó por recordar todos los diálogos que había ensayado en su cabeza, sin embargo,no lograba poner en palabras nada.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? - preguntó de pronto amable, casi haciendo surgir esperanza en la rubia que decidió abandonar los adornos en el suelo para mirar el rostro de la mujer que amaba. - No es como si tuviera donde puedas sentarte pero para alguien como tu, estar de pie por un par de minutos no será problema. ¿No? -

El comentario se sintió como una bofetada. Pero Kara estaba decidida a aceptarla, se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier insulto, golpe, lo que fuera que proviniera de parte de la joven, porque consideraba que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro avanzó al interior del lugar seguida de cerca por Lena. Agradeció poder sentir su perfume. De cierta manera calmó un poco sus nervios.

Sin embargo, estando dentro y mirando al rededor del departamento entendió a lo que se refería con estar de pie...

\- ¿Qué pasó con tus muebles? - preguntó volviéndose hacia la pelinegra quien mantenía imperturbable sus facciones.

¿Porque no puedo leer la mente? bufó en su interior.

Lena siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la cocina como si Kara no hubiera preguntado nada. Entonces Kara recordó el camión, el jet, los muebles…

\- No te vas… - dijo haciendo su camino hacia donde Lena se servía whisky.

\- ¿Quieres servirte algo? - ofreció y la calma que mostraba el CEO comenzaba a desesperar a Kara.

La isla de la cocina que las separaba, se sentía como si fuera una muralla.

“Tal vez es eso lo que pretende” susurró una voz en su cabeza.

\- Lena… - 

Llevándose el vaso a la boca bebió parsimoniosamente. Kara intentó no detenerse a observar como la garganta de Lena se movía a medida que el líquido hacía su recorrido. 

Lena abandonó el vaso sobre la mesa, lo observó durante un instante largo, como si buscara algo. Luego, lentamente fijó su mirada en los ojos de Kara.

\- He decidido mudarme - dijo como si comentase el clima.

\- ¡No! - Kara contrarrestó de inmediato, escucharon un crujido e inmediatamente las mejillas de la kryptoniana adquirieron una tonalidad rosada al ver que había puesto demasiada fuerza en su agarre sobre la loza e inconscientemente la había agrietado - Mira, sé que estás enojada, incluso decepcionada. Si quisieras arrojarme con algo, lo entendería -

Kara vio un destello en los ojos verdes, incluso la más mínima de las sonrisas alcanzó a notar en los labios rojos.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo verdad? - insistió, rodeó la isla hasta estar a dos pasos de distancia del cuerpo de Lena. - hazlo - dijo y su voz salió como una súplica.

\- Como si fuera a dolerte cualquier cosa que te arrojara - ironizó descansando su cadera en la encimera. 

Kara no pudo soportar estar tan cerca y no poder tocarla. 

Buscó con sus manos tomar las manos de Lena sonrió ligeramente al notar que la joven no la rechazaba.

\- El dolor que me provoca tu ausencia no se compara a cualquier dolor físico. Cualquiera es soportable. Cualquiera. Estar lejos de ti. No… - 

Lena intentó desviar su mirada, Kara sentía los latidos de su propio corazón en los oídos.

\- ¿Que quieres Kara? ¿ah? - dijo escapando del agarre y poniendo distancia entre ambas. 

Distancia que Kara se encargó de borrar.

\- Lo puedo arreglar Lena, sé que ahora parece mal, que parece difícil. Incluso no me vas a creer si te digo que lo hice por tu bien. Pero es la verdad. Jamás me hubiera perdonado que algo te pasara por mi culpa, por saber quien soy. Lena yo t... -

\- ¿Tu que? ¿me querías proteger? No Kara, creeme, el que me vaya es lo mejor - refutó dando la espalda.

\- Nada es mejor si no estás - dijo estirando su mano con cautela para colocarla sobre el hombro. Lena parecía tan desprotegida a pesar de su empeño en mostrar lo contrario.

Kara siempre quería ser un consuelo para ella, siempre quiso protegerla. De no ser por lo obstinada que era la mujer, la hubiera puesto en una caja de cristal cada vez que el peligro a su alrededor se hacía presente.

Y siempre se encontraba en las batallas pensando. “Rao, tengo que volver con Lena. Quedé en ir a comer. Lena querrá donas”

No podía imaginarse una vida sin la cabellera negra frente a sus ojos. Así que en vez de colocar su mano, se acercó un poco más y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo fragil.

Esperaba ciertamente la resistencia por parte de la joven Luthor, sin embargo, la morena se dejó hacer. Kara sintió como una electricidad que no había sentido nunca le recorría el cuerpo entero. Sonrió al notar lo natural que se sentía.

\- Daría todo, absolutamente todo por borrar tu dolor - murmuró sobre el hombro blanco como la porcelana - No sabes lo importante que eres para mí Lena -

Sintió como la joven es sus brazos respiraba profundo. Tuvo miedo de que se apartara. Para su tranquilidad no lo hizo, por el contrario se acomodó más en su pecho.

Estuvieron así durante un par de minutos donde la quietud era predominante en el apartamento.

Kara se preguntó si ese sería el momento ideal para confesar sus sentimientos.

\- La primera vez que me sentí insuficiente fue cuando Lillian me miró a los ojos - Lena habló meditabunda. Kara a pesar de no poder verla, podía imaginar el tono que adquirieron sus ojos como cada vez que su mente evocaba los recuerdos de su niñez. Pacientemente esperó a que su interlocutora continuará.

\- Lionel me había dicho que me encantaría la casa - rió con sorna - pero al llegar, los ojos de Lillian me dijeron que yo no era lo que aparentemente esperaba. Obvio no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo pusiera en palabras. Lionel... con él sentí lo mismo, sentía que no alcanzaba lo que yo era para retenerlo. No importaba lo que hiciera, él no podía darme más de cinco minutos de su tiempo - 

Los brazos fuertes de Kara afianzaron su agarre en clara muestra de apoyo, pero continuó en silencio.

\- Luego estaba Lex - dijo sin poder ocultar el dolor al nombrarlo - creí que con él era distinto, siempre me había apoyado, en mis noches de insomnio me enseñó a jugar ajedrez. Siempre decía “No importa Lee, no hacen falta, yo estoy orgulloso de ti” “siempre estaré para ti” “somos tu y yo Lee, solos contra el mundo” -

Kara sintió algo tibio sobre su mano seguido de Lena llevando una mano a la mejilla. Entendió que lloraba.

Quería hacer algo, decir algo. Pero también quería saber, a que quería llegar.

\- De nuevo me equivoqué. Mi amor de hermana, mi casi idolatría por su persona, no alcanzaron. No pude salvarlo de su locura -

\- Lena tu no... -

\- Déjame terminar Kara - pidió recompuesta.

Kara quería decirle que nada de eso era su culpa. Que si alguien era inocente en todo, esa era ella.

\- Perdón - dijo en cambio, disculpándose no solo por la interrupción, pedía perdón por todos los que hicieron sentir de esa manera a alguien tan maravilloso como lo era la mujer que abrazaba y no quería soltar..

\- Sabes me pasé toda mi niñez, adolescencia y juventud, intentando alcanzar las expectativas que otros ponían en mi, o las que yo interpretaba que tenían sobre mí. Siempre teniendo que revalidar que era digna de llevar el apellido Luthor, y luego que sería capaz de sacarlo del lodo en el que se encontraba. Siempre tratando de ser digna del amor que alguien me pudiera dar. Pasé tanto tiempo así, que me perdí a mi misma. La monotonía, las personas, el tiempo, todo se convirtió en algo totalmente abstracto - Kara sintió que el cuerpo de Lena se removía del suyo. Su primer impulso fue retenerla en ese lugar, hasta que entendió que la joven solo buscaba girar su posición para mirarla a la cara. Su boca hizo una mueca al notar la tristeza en los ojos esmeralda.

\- Hasta que te conocí - 

Kara tembló ante el tono de voz. El miedo nuevamente apareció y le hizo replantear, qué tan trascendental había sido el hecho de haberse conocido.

\- Cuando te vi, fue… despertar - continuó Lena ajena a todo el enjambre de pensamientos con los que estaba luchando la rubia - Hablar contigo, me dio una inyección de energía que no sabía que necesitaba, como si cada uno de mis sentidos se revitalizaron, fue extraño, fue sorpresivo, y casi aterrador -

Un sonrisa carente de emoción se dibujó en su boca al notar el ceño fruncido de Kara.

\- En poco tiempo me volví completamente adicta a tu persona - confesó en voz baja pero con firmeza. 

En cámara lenta, Lena elevó su mano y con el dedo índice acarició la arruga que se había formado alisando con la más delicada de la caricias.

Kara no pudo más que rendirse al tacto.

“¿eso quiere decir que ella también me ama?” “Oh! Rao, que ciega fui”

Kara la miró con adoración. Sentía las dos palabras que había ido a decir colgando de la punta de su lengua.

\- Tu, con tu sencillez, con tu torpeza, con tus ojos y tu sonrisa - mientras hablaba su dedo siguió dando caricias fugaces al rostro de la joven rubia - Me hiciste llegar a pensar, que no necesitaba esforzarme para que estuvieras conmigo, para que me quisieras… Por más que mi personalidad dañada intentaba empujarte lejos, tu siempre regresabas. E internamente le agradecí al universo que lo hicieras. Creí que al fin había encontrado un hogar… -

\- No hables en pasado Lena - suplicó y no le importó hacerlo, todo en la joven indicaba que se estaba despidiendo y no quería escuchar lo que seguía a continuación.

\- No fui suficiente Kara. Para ti, para tus amigos. Una vez más mis limitaciones quedaron en evidencia -

Kara cerró sus ojos lamentando escuchar el dolor que se impregnaba en cada palabra que salía de los labios rojos.

\- Eso no es así - 

\- ¿No?- preguntó retórica - ¿Cómo es? - exigió esta vez soltándose de los brazos de Kara - Porque como se ve, es que no fui lo suficientemente confiable para ti, que durante tres años. ¡TRES!. no pudiste decirme quien eres verdaderamente. Ni hablar de tu grupo selecto de amigos que por obvias razones no les alcancé a demostrar lo suficiente por que lado estuve peleando todo este maldito tiempo. ¡DIME KARA! DEJA DE MIRARME Y TRATA DE JUSTIFICAR ESTE MALDITO DOLOR QUE ME PROVOCÓ ENTERARME POR ALGUIEN MÁS QUE SOLO ESTUVE HACIENDO EL PAPEL DE ESTÚPIDA! -

Con una velocidad que hasta la misma Kara se sorprendió, Lena tomó el vaso en el que se había servido whisky y lo arrojó contra la pared haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos.

Ambas miraron estupefactas los vidrios desparramados.

Su instinto hizo a Kara precipitarse para recoger los pedazos.

\- Dejalo Kara. Solo vete... -

\- No…-

\- ¡Vete! -

\- No -

\- Solo, vete… por favor... -

Kara abandonó los vidrios nuevamente en el suelo, con un suspiro se irguió y con determinación caminó hasta quedar nuevamente justo frente a Lena.

Sus ojos azules se trabaron firmes en los verdemar.

\- No voy a irme, no pienso alejarme. Te oculté quien era, es verdad. Pero, no por que no seas suficiente. Tu no solo eres suficiente para mi. Tu Lena Luthor. Lo eres todo. ¿Ok?. Todo… -

Lena intentó negar con su cabeza, pero Kara fue más rápida tomándola entre sus manos.

\- Si tengo que disculparme, lo haré por siempre. Si tengo que esforzarme cada día para ganarme tu perdón lo haré con gusto. Por que tu lo vales Lena. Y yo… yo -

\- No lo digas - Lena la interrumpió colocando su mano sobre los labios de Kara.

\- Es lo que siento - Habló sobre los dedos fríos, sin embargo suaves - Te amo… -

Las palabras quedaron colgando en el aire.

Si bien no era el escenario, ni tampoco la forma en que Kara lo había visualizado mentalmente, sintió que de sus hombros se quitaba un peso enorme.

\- Te amo - repitió saboreando las palabras mientras quitaba de su boca la mano de Lena quien agachó su mirada.

\- No, no lo haces - afirmó de manera estoica.

\- Si lo hago - reafirmó Kara 

\- Eso quieres pensar, pero no es así -

\- No… - las manos de Kara volvieron a tomar el rostro de Lena, quería hacerle entender que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, que el amor que le estaba declarando era lo más verídico que existía en su vida.

\- Te sientes culpable, Kara. Y está bien. Si necesitas mi perdón. Lo tienes. Pero no digas que me amas, cuando ambas sabemos que no es cierto -

Kara comenzaba a frustrarse ante la necedad de la pelinegra.

Por un momento guardó silencio para así ordenar su cabeza. No pasó desapercibida la mirada herida que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una máscara de satisfacción en los ojos verdes.

La misma mirada que ponía cada vez que creía que tenía la razón.

\- Estos días que no supe de ti. Que me pediste tiempo, que guardaste silencio. Yo experimenté el dolor más grande. Nunca imaginé vivir algo así. Sentía angustia cada vez que revisaba mi teléfono, y no había ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Luchaba con el impulso de irrumpir en tu oficina y pedirte que habláramos. No lo entendía. O tal vez fui demasiado humana para darme cuenta -

Su mirada se volvió dulces, sus pulgares comenzaron a trazar círculos en la piel suave. Sonrió al notar que Lena se relajaba.

\- La primera vez que te vi, fue como mirar el sol. Me sentí cálida, me sentí flotar, como cada vez que vuelo tan alto que mis energías se revitalizan al máximo. Lo primero que pensé fue “Rao, que hermosa es… la maldad no puede existir en ella” . No te tuve por dos semanas y sentía que la oscuridad se cernía sobre mí. No me digas que no te amo. Si siento que agonizo cada vez que la idea de no verte más me pasa por la cabeza -

\- Kara… -

\- Por favor Lena, entiendo que estés enojada, entiendo que de un día para otro no me voy a ganar tu perdón. Incluso entiendo si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos. Pero, sé que lo puedo arreglar. Si me dejas. Lo podemos arreglar -

El aliento que se escapó de un suspiro por parte de Lena sopló sobre su cara. No supo bien quién se acercó a quien. Simplemente fue consciente de sus ojos cerrados y de la tibieza que sentían sus labios al unirse a los de Lena.

Fue suave, casto. Pero suficiente para saber que no querría besar ningún otros labios.  
Sus ojos apenas se abrieron, buscando algún indicio en Lena de que se había sobrepasado. En efecto Lena ya la estaba mirando. Pero no dijo nada. 

Ninguna lo hizo.

Tal vez las palabras ya sobraban. tal vez las palabras no solucionaban nada después de todo. 

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse. Esta vez, animandose a explorar más. Un perfecto baile sincronizado.

Kara hundió sus dedos en los cabellos negros maravillandose en lo suave que se sentían, mientras sintió que las manos de Lena se aferraban a su cintura atrayéndola más. La cercanía de sus cuerpos le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo entero. Encendiendo al mismo tiempo un fuego interno.

De pronto sintió que no tenía suficiente.

Lena tenía el gusto de la miel, sus labios se podían comparar a un día de sol, a una mañana perezosa, a su comida favorita.

Las respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse más pesadas, y el lugar cambió de temperatura.   
Empeorando cuando la lengua de Lena se paseó por su labio inferior buscando un permiso que Kara no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de negarle.

Experimentando una valentía que no sabía que poseía empujó a Lena hasta que su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre la isla y Kara. Con un simple movimiento Lena estaba sobre la encimera con las piernas alrededor de su cintura con sus manos detrás del cuello de Kara haciendo aún más profundo el beso, si es que eso era posible. Mientras las manos de Kara vagaban con ansias sobre sus costados.

Había algo intoxicante al tocar a Lena de esa manera. Se sentía mareada, y sus rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina. Tuvo que inclinarse más sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra quien soltó un gemido al sentir la presión en cierta zona en particular.

El sonido no hizo más que encender más el fuego que se había construido en la joven de cabellos rubios.

La necesidad de aire hizo que Lena abandonara su boca, pero no así su cuerpo. Con las piernas aún firmes en su agarre, fue dejando rastros de besos sobre la mandíbula hasta esconder su cara en el cuello de Kara.

Kara estaba perdida en las sensaciones, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Lena tiraba de su camisa ya desprendida.

\- Lena… - su voz le resultó extraña, ya que salió más como un gemido. Sin embargo, no se sintió avergonzada. No cuando Lena estaba pasando sus dedos por su abdomen delineando con la punta cada línea en el.

\- Lena - llamó una vez más cuando las manos de la joven Luthor jugaron con el botón de sus pantalones.

Lena por su lado seguía concentrada en lo que hacía. Y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse. Sin embargo y por mucho que Kara estuviera alucinando con lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que debía detenerse.

\- Lena por favor… - dijo luchando con el impulso de mantener la boca cerrada o por lo menos ocuparse en besar los labios de Lena otra vez.

Lena se alejó lo suficiente para clavar sus ojos en los de Kara. Kara tragó profundo ante lo penetrante que le resultaron los ojos verdes, si bien aún se podían ver rastros de dolor, el deseo predominaba.

\- Kara - dijo con voz profunda paseando su dedo por los labios de la rubia. - Podemos, podemos simplemente hacer de cuenta, que acabas de declararme tu amor, algo con lo que he soñado Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo. Y que todo lo demás no importa. Solo tú y yo. Ahora…-

¿Podía negarle eso? había ido al lugar esperando que le arrojara con lo que encontrara incluso con el temor de escuchar las palabra “te odio”, y sin embargo los golpes estaban siendo cambiado por besos y caricias. Y una confesión explícita de amor…

Por su puesto que no podía negarle nada.

Ante su mutismo, Lena comenzó a aflojar su agarre. Kara no dejó que se alejara demasiado.

\- Puedo… - dijo mirándola a los ojos y besándola hasta perder la razón.

… … …

Ese bien podría haber sido el mejor día de su vida. Y no por su trabajo, o por salvar al mundo.

No.

Ese día, que en realidad solo fue la continuación del anterior puesto que no había dormido nada.

Comenzó con el sol iluminando la piel blanca y suave de Lena quien descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Comenzó con caricias descuidadas, y besos perezosos.

De solo pensarlo y recordarlo, sentía sus mejillas arder.

Querría haberse quedado a desayunar, pero la hora se lo impidió. Sin embargo se despidieron con la promesa de almorzar juntas.

Y es lo que la llevó a pasar por el puesto de comidas que a Lena le gustaba y ordenar para ambas. Pasar por un puesto de flores y comprar plumerias.

Sentía que el sol volvía a brillar. Tal vez las cosas no serían como antes, quizás llevaría tiempo reconstruir muchas cosas. Pero Lena la amaba, y eso era suficiente.

Rió al pensar en la cara que pondría Alex cuando se lo contara.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que las puertas del ascensor la sorprendieron al abrirse y revelarle que ya se encontraba en la oficina de Lena.

Miró la puerta que la separaba y suspiró al pensar que atravesandola podría volver a sentir los labios rojos junto a los de ella.

\- Disculpe - una voz varonil la detuvo.

Kara lo observó sin reconocerlo.

\- Vengo a ver a Lena - le anunció con un poco de prisa, no quería sonar mal educada pero, el joven la estaba retrasando.

\- ¿A quien? - respondió extrañado.

\- Lena, Lena Luthor - aclaró evitando poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Podía estar más perdido ese muchacho?

\- Creo que usted está confundida. Le pido por favor que si no tiene cita, se retire -

Eso fue suficiente, como muchas otras veces había hecho. Evitó al joven y avanzó hasta abrir la puerta.

Ciertamente se quedó totalmente paralizada ante lo que encontró.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?¿Joshua? -

\- Lo siento señora Lillian. No pude detenerla -

\- ¿Que…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Lena?- preguntó consternada.

La mujer la miró detrás del escritorio.

\- No sé a quién me dirijo. Pero si es por mi hija por quien preguntas. Ella se encuentra en el mismo lugar de donde me habló la última vez. Y eso es confidencial. Señorita… -

Kara no esperó más, abandonó las bolsas allí mismo y salió corriendo.

Se dijo que estaba en una pesadilla. que en cualquier momento iba a despertar y Lena estaría en sus brazos. O en el peor de los casos Kara estaría en su departamento en su sillón rodeada de cajas de pizza.

En menos tiempo del que usualmente utilizaba, llegó a la DEO. Y no necesitó más confirmación que la mirada que todos le dieron.

\- ¡ALEX! - gritó con desesperación.

Su hermana no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

En su rostro se reflejaba la culpa.

\- Espera - dijo Kara extendiendo su mano antes de que su hermana avanzará con clara intención de abrazarla. - ¿Dónde está? - no hacía falta decir el nombre.

\- Lo siento Kara. Llegué tarde -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué llegaste tarde? - miles de escenario pasaron por su cabeza durante los segundos que Alex tardó en responder.

\- Me pidió que le borrara la memoria. A ella, y a todos los que la conocieron en National City - J´onn terminó por responder y romper el corazón de la superhéroe.


	2. Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche es su momento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer un montón el que leyeran, dieran like e incluso comentaran. En teoría tengo tres capítulos escritos. Este y uno más. Luego veremos.
> 
> Una vez más gracias y espero sigan disfrutando.

Un sentimiento amargo invadió todo su ser. Un deseo irrefrenable de romper todo lo que encontrará en su camino.

Pero...

¿Ganaría algo con ello? ¿Lena volvería? 

Claro que no.

Con mucho dolor y pesar en su corazón, sabiendo que esto sería algo de lo cual no lograría recuperarse.

Kara se limitó a aceptar el hecho de que había perdido. A dejar que las palabras que su jefe acababa de decir se penetraran en su pecho como agujas infectadas de kryptonita.

Lena se había marchado. Lena había escogido olvidar. 

Olvidarla.

Sintió que respirar se volvía un trabajo difícil de realizar para sus pulmones. El amplio espacio en el DEO comenzó a encogerse tanto como la cápsula en la que vagó por el espacio.

\- Kara… -escuchó la voz de Alex llamarla, pero el sonido le era lejano. No podía distinguir la nota de preocupación por parte de su hermana.

Sentía temblor en sus manos, y un sudor frío en su espalda.

No podía ser cierto. 

El vacío que había cargado en su interior durante las últimas semanas y que fue llenado en las pocas horas que pasó en los brazos de Lena. Se hizo presente expandiéndose con mayor fuerza y mayor profundidad.

\- ¡Supergirl! - gritó su jefe. - ¡Detente! -

Aturdida por el dolor de la pérdida no se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba decidiendo por sí solo.

En sus temblorosas manos sujetaba un escritorio.

Lena se fue. Fue el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente mientras observaba el objeto en el aire.

\- ¡SE FUE! - gritó desgarrada, arrojándolo con fuerza haciendo que se estrellara en el piso.

El aturdimiento por parte de los presentes le sirvió para salir del lugar sin que alguien la detuviera.

No midió fuerza, no midió velocidad, solo quería escapar. 

Una vez más estaba sola. Perdía al amor de su vida

No se molestó en secar las lágrimas y tampoco intentó detenerlas.

\- ¿Porqué? - le preguntó al aire. A quien sea. - Rao. ¿Porqué? -

Su destino no fue otro que el ático donde había pasado la última noche. Donde creyó que había alcanzado la oportunidad de ser feliz. 

La diferencia que halló incluso sin atravesar la puerta corrediza fue un golpe que le quitó el aliento.

Sentía el alma débil.

Sin importarle si alguien de seguridad o cualquier persona era alertada. Asestó un solo golpe al cristal haciendo que se rompiera.

A esas alturas, ya nada tenía sentido.

En el lugar no había rastro de que alguien hubiera estado viviendo allí. No había ni una señal de Lena, excepto claro, los recuerdos vividos en la mente de Kara.

Cerró sus ojos concentrándose lo suficiente para captar el aroma, aunque débil, del perfume que estaba segura jamás podría olvidar.

\- Vuelve, por favor… - sollozó a la noche.

… … … 

La primera vez que vio a Kara luego de que desapareciera del DEO sin dejar rastro, supo exactamente a donde había ido. Pero cuando llegó al edificio de Lena, ella ya no estaba.

Preocupada por su hermana decidió dirigirse al departamento. El ruido de cosas siendo arrojadas se podían escuchar incluso antes de llegar a la puerta. Al abrir con la llave que ella poseía comprobó que lo que había comenzado como el aleteo de una mariposa en su lugar de trabajo terminó por desatar un huracán en ese departamento.

Del televisor no quedaba nada. El sillón donde tantas veces compartieron charlas y que seguramente a su hermana le recordaban muchas más con la más joven de los Luthor estaba desintegrado. Platos rotos, la mesa de café colgando del techo. Del hogar de la dulce Kara solo quedaban escombros.

Alex interpretó que ese desastre era el interior de su hermana siendo reflejado. Con incertidumbre se preguntó llena de angustia si al igual que el departamento, ella podría también ser reconstruida.

\- ¡¿Kara?! - había llamado con cautela elevando un poco la voz a través de los ruidos provenientes de la habitación.

No se sorprendió al no obtener respuesta, por lo que esquivando los restos de una vida pasada caminó hasta la puerta.

Agradeció contar con buenos reflejos ya que al estar a escasos centímetros, la puerta había sido expulsada. 

La esquivó justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Kara por el amor de Dios! - gritó 

La joven de cabellos rubios se detuvo por un instante tan solo haciendo reconocimiento, pero, ignorando a su hermana por completo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Arrojar el colchón por la ventana.

\- Kara, tienes que parar - le había dicho intentando razonar.

Pero Kara no escuchaba.

Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo el colchón desapareció por la abertura, una vez resuelto eso. Se dirigió a la mesa de luz.

Alex siendo consciente que en el estado en que se encontraba su hermana podría resultar gravemente herida decidió interponerse sin importarle.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó tomando los brazos de la rubia - rompiendo las cosas no harás que ella regrese - 

Tragó con dificultad al ver el brillo de la ira en los orbes azules.

\- Tengo muy en claro que ella no va a volver. Y aunque lo hiciera, no me recordará - las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, su voz sonaba distinta.

Alex sufrió por su hermana.

\- Kara… -

\- Pero no puedo soportar ver nada de lo que me impidió darme cuenta de que en verdad la amaba - continuo con furia mientras ejercía presión en una de las lámparas haciendo que fueran trozos cayendo al suelo.

\- Cada cosa en este lugar me impidió entender que ella lo era, que ella es todo para mí Alex. Si no hubiera estado tan distraída. Si tan solo no me hubiera convencido de que cada emoción, cada sensación que me recorría el cuerpo entero cada vez que la tocaba o me miraba, se trataba de una simple y pura amistad. Me odio y odio todo lo que veo. -

Dejó caer su cabeza derrotada en un intento de esconder su llanto.

Alex la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer Alex? - preguntó con voz quebrada en el hombro de su hermana. 

Se sentía tan pequeña, tan inutil.

Por primera vez la agente no tuvo una respuesta concreta. Nunca se esperó un final así. Sin embargo se encontró diciendo algo que a ella le dijeron una vez en el pasado.

\- Tiempo Kara, solo date tiempo -...

Podía recordar con exactitud cómo sostuvo entre sus brazos a la superheroína, que volvía a tener 13 años, volvía a sentirse perdida, que en ese momento no era más que otro mortal sufriendo por las vicisitudes del destino. Y lo recordaba, porque fue la última vez que pudo establecer un contacto de ese tipo con ella.

De eso hacía ya seis meses.

Cada noche Alex pasaba por el departamento y siempre lo encontraba de la misma manera.

Vacío.

Había dejado de preguntar a donde iba su hermana después de CatCo. O de cumplir sus deberes como Supergirl.

La respuesta era más que obvia.

Se dirigió a la heladera y tampoco fue una sorpresa encontrarse sin tocar la comida que ella se encargaba de llevar.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo - le dijo su novia observando la angustia en sus facciones.

\- No lo sé Kelly. Ya son meses y no parece tener intención de avanzar -

\- A algunos les toma más. No todos afrontamos las cosas de la misma manera - respondió con paciencia.

\- Todos los días me culpo. Si la hubiera dejado decírselo. Tal vez… -

\- Nada podría haber cambiado lo que ya estaba destinado a suceder -

\- Pero, siempre fui reticente a la idea de su amistad. Siempre le dije que anduviera con cuidado con Lena. Y mira... la chica no solo se borró la memoria para olvidar a Kara. Si no también para no resultar una herramienta en manos enemigas - dijo con pesar. 

\- Aun no puedo entender cómo hizo que toda la ciudad la olvidara. O al menos los últimos años - cuestionó pensativa.

\- Las dos semanas que no habló con Kara estuvo trabajando en un prolongador - Respondió Alex explicando una vez más el prototipo que Lena le había entregado al jefe de la unidad.  
\- Al parecer descubrió la forma de expandir en ondas la forma en que J´onn borra la memoria -

\- Un genio - sentenció la morena una vez más

Alex solo hizo una mueca ante una conversación que ambas ya habían mantenido. En su opinión. la partida de Lena más allá de afectar la vida de Kara, también afectó al DEO. Lena era una herramienta que muy difícilmente se podría reemplazar.

\- Tal vez deberías ir a verla - sugirió Kelly después de un momento en el que el silencio reinó.

\- No creo. La noche, es su momento -

… … …

Pronto llegaría el amanecer. Lo sabía porque ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo. El sol haría su aparición despertando a una ciudad ruidosa. 

Su ciudad.

Nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una persona de la noche. Asociaba esa parte del día con cosas malas.

Ahora tenía una razón para ansiar su llegada.

Estaba familiarizada con la vida y la rutina que día a día debía afrontar.

La claridad traería consigo ir a su departamento, prepararse para ir a Catco soportar a su nuevo jefe. Responder al llamado de una emergencia por parte del DEO y recordar que ella ya no estaba. 

El sol calentaba, el sol brillaba. El sol sacaba sonrisas a los ciudadanos. Y llenaba de vida. 

Pero no a Kara.

Durante mucho tiempo vivió en la oscuridad. Sabía lo que era estar perdida en medio del espacio. Sabía lo que era vivir escondiéndose durante sus primeros años en la tierra. Lo cual se podría interpretar como otro tipo de oscuridad. Incluso después de ello aún debía seguir viviendo en la misma.

Y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual sentía lo que sentía por Lena. Lena había iluminado su vida. Lena había aceptado todo de ella. Una vez había leído Crepúsculo para burla de su hermana pero, recordaba una parte de la historia ya que podía identificarse con las palabras de Edward hacia Bella.

\- Mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantes y belleza. Cuando tu te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas.Y nada tenía sentido.

Eso lo resumía exactamente 

Observó al gran ventanal que luego de seis meses continuaba sin ser reparado.

Era ese momento, en el que todo era calma. El momento en el cual podía concentrarse lo suficiente con la esperanza de quizás por un extraño milagro su super audición distinguiría entre tantos, el sonido tan añorado. El golpeteo rítmico que tanto extrañaba.

El palpitar del corazón de Lena.

Lena…

Como extrañaba decir su nombre. Como sufría al no poder llamarla. Era una tortura tan grande, ahora que sabía lo que se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos completamente desnuda, no pudo contar cada lunar, pero pudo saber que sabor tenía su piel. Su aroma lo recordaba a la perfección así como sus sonidos, sus expresiones al alcanzar el clímax. 

Todo era tan doloroso…

Sin embargo, experimentar el dolor de la ausencia, era también un alivio. Porque a diferencia de la ciudad ella tenía recuerdos.

Recordaba su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, su ironía, su enojo… sus lágrimas..

Ella podía rebuscar en su memoria y atormentarse día a día con la culpa y eso aliviaba su alma. Porque a ella no le borraron de la cabeza a Lena Luthor. Ella la tenía.

Quizás no físicamente. Pero la tenía.

Y Lena la tendría a ella por siempre. Sin importar el tiempo.

Poco a poco la luz fue inundando el lugar el cual se había convertido en su santuario.  
Si bien, continuaba sin muebles. Y sin el menor indicio de ser habitado excepto por la manta que un día Lena olvidó en su departamento y que utilizaba para cubrirse, o más bien para sentir que la joven CEO la abrazaba. Y que dejaba durante el día mientras ella no estaba.

Todo seguía igual a como Lena lo había abandonado. Incluso la grieta en la isla.

De vez en cuando, cuando sus fuerzas habían sido agotadas, cuando el cansancio de un día agitado hacía mella en ella y el sueño terminaba siendo vencedor.

Soñaba con un reencuentro. Imágenes tan vívidas que al despertar sus ojos siempre se encontraban bañados en lágrimas ante su triste realidad.

En sus sueños, la pelinegra le sonreía. Con esa expresión reservada solo para ella, con la mirada larga, y el leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella sin perder el tiempo corría a envolverla en sus brazos.

¿Porque la vida tenía que ser así? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que el curso del tiempo era algo que no podía cambiar.

Que perdió la cuenta de las veces que alguien le dijo que debía seguir adelante. Que había sido lo mejor.

Que al menos el mundo era un lugar más seguro sin los Luthor como amenaza.

Perdió la cuenta también, de cuantos golpes repartió al escuchar esas palabras....

Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las cuales se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y salir huyendo del DEO.

Nadie podía negar que muy en el fondo, la reacción de Lena los sorprendió. Lo más obvio hubiera sido que la joven Luthor perdiera la razón al igual que su hermano y se declarara la enemiga número uno de supergirl.

Pero Kara la conocía. El alma de Lena era un alma pura, y haber hecho lo que hizo lo confirmaba.

No podía estar enojada por su decisión. Kara era muy consciente de que el daño fue provocado por su parte y que a Lena la superó la situación. En si era solo la reacción a una acción continua que se prolongó durante tres años.

Necesitó tiempo para entender que ninguna excusa era válida. Nada podía justificar que ocultara algo tan importante.

Solo podía permitirse esperar. Que así como un día sin esperarla, ella llegó a su vida. Y sin esperarlo también se fue. De la misma manera quizás podría volver a tenerla.

De pie en el balcón mientras miraba el cielo naranja, se preguntó una vez más si su par de ojos favoritos también estarían mirando el mismo amanecer. O si donde se encontraba era de noche, o totalmente de día. Si por un momento ella pasaba por su cabeza. 

La lógica le decía que eso era imposible.

… … …

En más de una oportunidad se había planteado la posibilidad de renunciar a su trabajo. Tener que aguantar los gritos, y rechazos hacia su redacciones se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Sin contar que toda la inspiración se había evaporado.

Hubo una vez en que incluso estuvo al borde de revelar su identidad. Al final de cuentas a la única persona que no quería dañar por ser quien era, ya no estaba y efectivamente había terminado lastimando.

Todo lo demás carecía de importancia. 

Lo tenía claro. 

Supergirl era Kara Danvers. Porque tenía a su Lena Luthor, así como su primo Superman era Clark Kent porque tenía a su Lois.

Porque un superhéroe fuera de su capa, necesita ser alguien medianamente normal. De allí que en Krypton el sol rojo impidiera el desarrollo de sus poderes. Porque al igual que las personas en la Tierra. Ninguno nace con la expectativa de luchar contra el mal, a menos claro a través de la ciencia, o las matemáticas, o el arte. 

Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir.

No volando o evitando la caída de rascacielos. De allí a que se eligiera la pareja ideal para cada persona. Porque se necesita de paz y armonía para llevar a cabo el proceso de vivir.

Entonces cada vez que se dedicaba a meditar sobre esas cosas. Llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Lena era su ideal.

Y no porque una máquina podría haberla elegido. Claro que no. O tal vez sí. Y hubiera sido de ayuda. Dado el tiempo que Kara tardó en asimilarlo.

Pero, lo comprendió mirándolo todo en retrospectiva.

Al conocer a Lena como bien le dijo, su corazón se saltó un latido. Un sentimiento confuso para su inexperiencia en el ámbito amoroso, además había ido a conocer a la joven con la idea fija de que era una posible amenaza para los suyos. 

Y si a eso le sumaba la aparición del daxamita. No había tiempo ni espacio para plantearse una atracción física hacia una mujer. Con el correr de los días y las circunstancias, enterró esa idea bajo una capa que había llamado empatía.

Empatía por la niña adoptada, sufrida y juzgada. Empatía por los ojos tristes que se ocultaban detrás de miradas frías y paredes inmensas.

Se dijo a sí misma que Lena Luthor necesitaba una amiga. Y ella sería eso.

Sin embargo, las horas de almuerzo compartidas nunca parecían ser suficientes para Kara. Mon-el no lograba alejar a la pelinegra de su cabeza por mas que ella intentara convencerse que el príncipe era su destino.

Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, el par verde estaba allí. Y todo empeoró cuando Lena comenzó a salir con James.

Mentalmente Kara seguiría diciendo que eran celos de amiga. Que no había nada romántico en que el moreno desapareciera cada vez que ambas se encontraban en presencia suya. Que toda una habitación desapareciera cada vez que se fundían en un abrazo.

No, solo era amistad.

Aunque un sentimiento amargo surgía en su interior cada vez que Lena llegaba tomada de la mano de su amigo, o éste acariciaba la piel pálida y cremosa de forma íntima.

Después, Mon-el se fue. Otra vez. Y dolió, claro que sí. Pero ella sabía que lo superaría, ella contaba con su amiga, con su hermana, y con todos.

A diferencia de la ausencia de Lena. De la cual estaba segura que si se volvía permanente, nunca lo superaría. 

Trató durante los seis meses que habían transcurrido, evitar merodear por L-Corp. Hacerlo solo era un recordatorio triste y cruel. Aun así, el DEO mantenía monitoreada a Lillian quien solo se dedicó a continuar amasando su fortuna.

Una obra benéfica por aquí, otra por allá. Hacía actos en los cuales sus discursos se limitaban a hablar sobre la importancia de la humanidad y como la familia Luthor o lo que quedaba de ella, quería contribuir. Sin embargo, nunca mencionaba a su hija. Hablaba siempre lo justo y necesario. Luego se retiraba.

Kara mentiría si dijera que en las primeras apariciones de la mujer no guardaba la esperanza de que revelara el paradero de Lena. Pero, tampoco sabía que eso resolvería las cosas. 

No era un problema de distancia.

\- ¿Aun trabajas en este lugar cuatro ojos? - dijo el nuevo fotógrafo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.

\- Felix... - saludó sin emoción.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí - respondió el joven de cabellos rojos y ojos tan azules como Kara. 

La diferencia estaba, en que los del chico si brillaban.

\- Estoy ocupada Felix dime que quieres - No quería ser descortés ni desagradable, pero el muchacho era demasiado enérgico.

\- Bueno. Se que debes estar super ocupada - ironizó - pero acaba de ocurrir un incidente en la Torre de L-Corp y nos envían a cubrir la noticia -

L-Corp…

\- ¿Incidente? ¿Que clase de incidente? - inquirió mientras internamente se preguntaba porque su hermana no la habría llamado.

Al menos claro que fueran tan solo protestas de trabajadores y esas cosas.

\- Si tuviéramos la noticia completa, no sería necesario ir allí Kara… - puntualizó el chico levantándose del asiento y tomando sus cosas. - Tal como lo pensaba - agregó señalando la pantalla de la computadora de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Estabas ocupada… - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Kara puso los ojos en blanco, al ver que una vez más no había escrito ni una sola palabra.

… … …

La buena noticia era que no había un ataque extraterrestre. Por lo que la agencia no tuvo que intervenir.

La mala, fue que intentaron secuestrar a Lillian y la mujer había resultado herida.

La buena noticia fue que Supergirl había salvado una vez más el día al detener a los secuestradores.

La mala, fue que, tuvo que ingresar a L-Corp y fue un golpe emocional.

\- Tienes toda la pinta de necesitar un trago - comentó el fotógrafo mientras salían del edificio de CatCo.

\- Y tu tienes la pinta de alguien a quien podrían pedirle su identificación para dejarlo entrar a un bar - 

La noche había caído en la ciudad y ella solo quería ir a un lugar. Su lugar

\- Vamos Kara. Invito yo - intentó persuadir.

Kara sabía de sobra que el chico no estaba intentando ligar con ella. Pero ella no tenía ánimos de hacer amistades, ella solo quería seguir castigándose.

\- Solo será uno - continuó el muchacho

\- Está bien - dijo rendida, en parte por el día que tuvo, pero teniendo que ver mucho el hecho de que odiaba la cara de cachorro que el joven estaba poniendo.

¿Así se sentía la gente cuando ella suplicaba?

\- ¡Genial! - celebró el muchacho con puños arriba.

\- Pero yo diré a dónde vamos - le advirtió.

Ya que iba a beber. Haría que valiera la pena

Al entrar al bar alienígena se sentaron en uno de los asientos junto a la barra, el chico pidió cerveza al barman y ella una botella de la única bebida que le provocaría algún efecto

-¿Kara eres gay? - preguntó el chico antes incluso de dar el primer sorbo a su bebida.

La rubia casi escupe la suya.

Se volvió para mirarlo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta de papel.

\- No te lo tomes a mal - dijo enseñando las palmas de las manos - No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales. Ni los extraterrestres. Pero, desde que te conocí vas por la vida con ese aire de melancolía. Y no dejas de suspirar a la pantalla de tu ordenador mientras observas a la chica de pelo negro en la foto - terminó diciendo para luego beber de un trago casi todo el contenido de su jarra.

Kara se tomó un par de segundos para analizar la pregunta. Félix no parecía del tipo metiche. Aunque si era sincera. No sabía que tan bien se encontraba para sacar conclusiones sobre las personas.

Hizo una mueca bebiendo ella también de su vaso.

\- Si te he ofendido. Me disculpo - dijo casi con timidez. Y la intención de cambiar el tema de conversación.

\- No sé si soy gay - habló con calma. dibujó con su dedo índice una figura sin forma sobre la barra mientras dejaba caer sus hombros - Solo sé que amo a la mejor mujer del universo, la cual me amó en silencio, y no lo supe ver - confesó en voz alta después de seis meses.

… … …

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió debajo de su cuerpo el crujido de los resortes de su colchón sin estrenar. 

Había sido un obsequio de Kelly. 

La cabeza le dolía. Y casi decide quedarse quieta si no fuera por el ruido en la puerta. 

Alguien había ingresado y estaba segura de saber quien era.

No recordaba bien cómo había llegado hasta su departamento. Tenía vagos recuerdos de haber continuado con su charla junto a Félix entre otras rondas de bebidas. El chico era un buen oyente. Y un total desconocido. Y tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba. 

Hablar con alguien neutral. Alguien que no le dijera que ella no había tenido otra opción. Porque si la había tenido. No necesitaba que alguien buscara disfrazar la realidad tan solo para hacerla sentir bien.

\- ¿Kara, estás despierta? -

Gimió al escuchar a Alex desde la cocina.

Evitaba los encuentros a solas con su hermana. No por que la culpara, si no porque precisamente ella era una de las personas que buscaba hacerla ver como inocente. No soportaba la mirada de pena que le brindaba.

Haciendo uso de su super velocidad, se escapó por la ventana.

Podía bañarse en el ático de Lena, no creía que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba utilizando la misma ropa del día anterior.

Para su sorpresa, el ventanal que había roto estaba arreglado y las cortinas estaban echadas. 

Soltó un nuevo gemido, alguien ya se había dado cuenta. Las lágrimas le picaban los ojos. No quería perder el lugar. Además recordó que la manta aún estaba allí.

Resignada volvió a su departamento, rogando que su hermana entendiera la indirecta y se marchara.

Suspiró con alivio al no percibir ningún movimiento.

Observando la hora se dio que aún contaba con un par de minutos los cuales empleó para bañarse, cambiarse y pasar por un café.

\- ¡Danvers! - fue lo primero que escuchó al atravesar las puertas del ascensor.

Tratando de disimular la cruda se volvió para enfrentar a su jefe.

\- ¿Si? -

\- Mi oficina. Ahora - ordenó el hombre de traje de tres piezas con un extraño amor por los chalecos.

\- Ahora voy... - le respondió al aire porque el hombre ya había desaparecido en el interior de su oficina.

Miró hacía el techo buscando paciencia.

\- ¡Kara! - la voz de Félix llegó desde el ascensor recién abierto.

Kara se encogió una vez más ante la necesidad de todos por elevar la voz. 

Iba a responder pero el chico la interrumpió.

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste que Lena Luthor era por quién estás sufriendo? - dijo de manera acusadora.

Kara abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir palabra.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - si bien el chico podría haber buscado en google tendría que haber empleado mucho esfuerzo, ya que una de las cosas de las que se había encargado Lena fue borrar sus rastros, incluso sus logros.

\- ¿Como más?. Ella acaba de llegar a la ciudad, va a reemplazar a su madre en la compañía -

-¿Qué?- 

#### ### ####


	3. Déja Vu

Inhala exhala, inhala y exhala.

Kara se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez el más antiguo de los ejercicios para controlar la respiración.

Su mente luchaba por aferrarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera prepararla para enfrentarse a una nueva curva en su vida.

Con el pasar del tiempo y de las distintas situaciones que le había tocado vivir había llegado a la conclusión de que ya nada la sorprendería, que incluso nada podría tomarla desprevenida.

Obviamente las cosas que acontecían le demostraban que tan equivocada podía estar.

\- No has hablado desde que salimos - dijo Félix acomodando su lente en la cámara. Sonó desinteresado, como alguien que intenta llenar un silencio prolongado el cual se convierte en algo incómodo.

Viajaban en un taxi, según su jefe para que no perdieran el tiempo. “esta oportunidad es única” les había escupido en la cara en clara advertencia de que sus cabezas iban a rodar si fallaban. La mirada de antipatía dejó en claro que la amenaza era principalmente para Kara.

Sin embargo a Kara no pudo importarle menos. su cuerpo entró a modo automático a penas escuchó el nombre de Lena.

Lena había regresado…

Lena estaba en la ciudad…

Ella vería a Lena.

Caer en ese círculo de pensamientos no hacían más que ponerla ansiosa, por eso trataba de pensar en otra cosa. Pero a medida que atravesaban las calles y avenidas haciendo más corta la distancia, el sentimiento comenzaba a ser abrumador.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó esta vez el joven con más interés olvidando la cámara en su bolso.

Kara dedujo que su ansiedad empezaba a hacerse evidente.

Luchó por aparentar no tener idea de que estaba hablando. Pero fracasó cuando pasaron frente al local de comida china donde Lena siempre trataba de hacerla comer las cosas al vapor y no bañadas en aceite.

\- ¿Kara? -

Escuchó la voz del joven, pero fue como si estuviera lejos. El auto comenzó a encogerse, el aire ya no ingresó a su pulmones todo lo que pudo ver y sentir es que nuevamente tenía doce años y estaba encerrada en la cápsula que la trajo a la tierra.

Como el aroma del mar en la ciudad de Midvale, como el color y la sensación del sol rojo en su piel en Krypton, Kara pudo reconocer el ataque de pánico que en ese momento comenzó a atravesar.

\- De acuerdo Kara trata de respirar - le indicaba el pelirrojo. Pero la voz llegaba demasiado amortiguada.

Kara veía como su nave giraba en el espacio, el resplandor del fuego que consumió a lo que una vez conoció como hogar.

Después... oscuridad.

-¡Kara! ¡¿Kara puedes oírme? -

Eso era todo. No creía lograr tener control sobre sí misma. Pensó que, como una vez ocurrido dentro del elevador de Catco saldría disparada destrozando el taxi y revelando así su identidad.

Silencio.

No podía más que resignarse, su hermana en este caso no podría ayudarla.

Silencio, interrumpido solo por su respiración irregular.

Silencio, interrumpido por un sonido.

LUB… DUB

“Ese sonido” pensó al reconocerlo de inmediato.

Se aferró a él como una cuerda de salvavidas.

Un par más y sus ojos ya no veían oscuridad, vio sus pies.

Otro par, y ya no estaba paralizada. Se enderezó.

Otro par y sus pulmones recibieron oxígeno.

\- ¡Kara! - el sonido a su alrededor volvió y pudo escuchar a su compañero llamarla, también vio al el chofer mirarla expectante. 

\- Estoy bien - respondió acomodando su camisa, brindó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar al joven y al chofer, quien volvió su vista al frente poniendo en marcha el coche y metiéndose nuevamente entre el tráfico.

El par de ojos azules la observaban analiticos.

\- Creo que será mejor regresar después - sugirió

Kara aún en sintonía con el sonido con el que había soñado durante meses, no prestaba atención a nada más. Se hallaba alucinada con otro giro del destino, el corazón que rompió una vez, fue precisamente el encargado de salvarla.

\- Si mejor regresamos a Catco - insistió Felix a punto de ordenarle al taxista.

\- De ninguna manera - respondió Kara abrupta y sin dar lugar a discusiones.

… … … 

La situación ya la había vivido con Alex, experimentó la sensación agonizante de no poder decirle a su hermana sobre su doble identidad. De que el mayor secreto compartido entre hermanas desapareciera. De sentirse sola. Y con el miedo de cometer algún error y que por culpa de esa torpeza Alex sufriera las consecuencias.

Pero, otra vez la vida sorprendiéndola. Los recuerdos regresaron. Magia, amor no eran palabras desconocidas para Kara. Si un sol amarillo podía hacerla volar. ¿Por qué el amor no podía devolver la memoria?

Tal vez ese recuerdo fue el que le llevó a albergar esperanzas, pequeñas ilusiones de que el escenario podría repetirse con Lena. 

Que al atravesar las puertas de la oficina y encontrarse con sus ojos. Un acto de magia , un milagro de navidad anticipado ocurriría a su favor.

Obviamente la vida estaba empeñada en hacerla sufrir.

Lejos de una mirada de reconocimiento. Lo que la recibió fue el mismo joven que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Joshua. alguien que no le dedicó una segunda mirada, sino que simplemente tocó un botón en su oído y dijo.

\- Señorita Luthor, su cita de las 10 está aquí -

No quería seguir invadiendo la intimidad de Lena, sentía que era suficiente con aferrarse al sonido de su corazón para mantenerse estable, como para también escuchar alguna conversación privada. Pero la necesidad de nuevamente oír su voz pudo más.

\- Hazla pasar - fueron las simples palabras que pronunció la dulce voz de Lena sirviendo para despertar cada terminación nerviosa de Kara.

Joshua asintió como si Lena pudiera verlo, luego se levantó con movimientos casi mecánicos de su asiento, rodeó el escritorio, caminó los pasos que lo separaban de las puertas para abrirlas, con un movimiento fluido de su mano les indicó que pasaran.

\- Adelante - dijo.

\- Vamos Kara - murmuró Felix mientras le daba un suave empujón a su cuerpo para que se moviera al notar que ella no lo hacía. No habían hablado mucho después de su episodio en el taxi. Felix no quería indagar más, o si quería, pero no se atrevía y Kara se lo agradeció.

\- Si - dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento. Soltó un poco de aire enderezando su postura.

¡Vamos Kara, has estado esperando esto! dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Nuevamente las ilusiones.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta recordando como hacía mucho, ella y Clark habían estado allí persiguiendo los pasos de una Lena enérgica y necesitada de buena prensa.

En esa oportunidad Lena iba vestida de una falda negra, saco a juego y una blusa roja.

La imagen que recibió no se parecía en nada a aquella vez.

La mujer de pie hablando por teléfono y caminando de un lado a otro, no llevaba falda, sino pantalones Khakis marrones claros, no había sandalias Gucci, en su lugar su pies llevaban Birkenstock, el saco y la blusa fueron reemplazados por una musculosa y camisa blancas. 

La imagen fue un golpe de impresión. 

Kara en múltiples oportunidades había visto a Lena vestida de entrecasa, incluso ropa de dormir y eran un espectáculo para la vista. Pero por lo general eran vestidos y trajes demasiado costosos con el fin de mantener la imagen de CEO de una compañía multimillonaria.

Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos contrastaba totalmente con aquella imagen.

Parecía alguien que recién salía de la selva. Su piel aunque continuaba teniendo el color de la porcelana, parecía llevar una capa del color que solo se adquiere cuando se está demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol. Incluso su cabello era distinto. 

Ya no era lacio. Los rizos caían en cascada.

No era la imagen de la Lena que conoció. Aun así le pareció la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos pudieron ver.

Joshua se aclaró la garganta evitando que la segunda primera impresión de Lena sobre Kara fuera la de alguien babeando por su apariencia.

\- OH! Lo siento, usted debe ser la señorita Danvers - dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y extendiendo una mano. Había una sonrisa de cortesía en su boca. 

Kara conocía esa sonrisa. Era dedicada a los completos desconocidos.

No supo bien qué le dolió más. Si tal sonrisa, lo de señorita Danvers, o la total falta del brillo con el que sus ojos siempre la miraban.

¡responde! gritó su cerebro.

\- Si, soy Kara Danvers. Es un placer. Lamentamos molestarla - dijo, mientras internamente sentía que el pecho se le oprimía y rogaba haber dicho de manera correcta el discurso que había preparado.

Tomó la mano ofrecida y ¡DIOS! Rogaba no ejercer demasiada presión. No estaba segura de poder mantener la compostura o tener dominio propio.

Comenzó a cuestionarse si esa no había sido una mala idea.

La suave textura de la palma de la mano chocando con la suya y los dedos fríos envolviendo el resto le dijeron que bien valía todo el dolor que pudiera experimentar su corazón.

Tener a Lena valía la pena siempre. 

\- Yo soy Felix - una vez más el pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia salvando que el momento se volviera incómodo - El fotógrafo - aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa y la muestra de su cámara colgada alrededor de su cuello.

\- Claro - dijo Lena dejando ir la mano de Kara para tomar la del muchacho.

\- Aunque no sé si estoy preparada para las imágenes. Acabo de bajar del Jet de mi familia y no tuve tiempo de arreglarme -

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? - preguntó Kara sin procesar lo que de su boca salía. Había quedado extrañando la sensación de la mano de Lena y escuchando a medias por lo que no pudo pensar antes de hablar.

\- Estuvo. Perdón. ¿Dónde estuvo? - se corrigió nerviosa acomodando sus gafas.

Por la esquina de su ojo vio como su joven acompañante negaba con su cabeza. Luego estaba Lena que la miraba de manera significativa. Las cejas de Lena casi se tocaban mientras sus ojos penetrantes la miraban, era el aspecto de Lena tratando de descifrar algo.

¿Es mi milagro? ¿Me estará recordando?

\- Amazonas - respondió después de un momento en el que Kara bien podría haber sudado como cualquier ser humano tensionado.

\- ¡Vaya la selva! he estado allí - comentó Felix con una mezcla de asombro y orgullo en la voz.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron para mirarlo pero Felix limpiaba el lente de la cámara con concentración.

Al sentirse observado levantó su mirada.

\- De vacaciones cuando era niño - agregó -Por cierto déjeme decirle señorita que toda su apariencia es perfecta -

Kara soltó un jadeo.

\- Felix - lo reprendió, todo estaba resultando demasiado surrealista. 

Lena rió divertida, y el sonido no hizo más que colapsar el cerebro de Kara. Eventualmente trató de no hacerlo tan evidente.

\- Bueno no puedo más que agradecerte, a menos que claro solo se trate de persuadirme para que acepte la sesión fotográfica -

La compresión de los labios que no llevaban el habitual color rojo le sacaron un suspiro profundo a Kara.

El muchacho sonrió a Lena contento de no ser regañado por su forma de ser.

\- Solo la verdad - dijo cruzando los dedos sobre su corazón.

Transcurrieron un par de segundos en los que Lena continuó interactuando con Felix ignorando a Kara por completo, la rubia aprovechó para volver a mirar.

Beber la imagen de la mujer que amaba y que estaba de regreso. Aunque parecía una persona totalmente distinta Kara sabía que su corazón seguía siendo el mismo. Su apariencia era incluso más joven, con un brillo que no mostraba signos de infelicidad. Tal vez se debiera a que su llegada a National City se debía a lo complejo y peligroso que resulta ser hija de una mujer rica, y no porque su empresa se caía a pedazos y ella era la encargada de limpiar el nombre de su familia.

\- No me gustaría que lo tomaran a mal pero también tengo otros compromisos que atender, y solo acepté esta entrevista porque tengo entendido que mi familia posee la totalidad de CatCo así que. ¿Comenzamos? -

Kara tuvo que sonreír ante la formalidad y la postura ejecutiva.

Como la extrañaba.

\- Por supuesto - se encontró diciendo - apreciamos que nos recibiera -

\- Genial. Tomen asiento - dijo indicandoles las sillas frente a su escritorio 

Felix le indicó a Kara que lo hiciera, él optó por sacar el pie de la cámara y buscar el mejor ángulo.

\- Por cierto, si tiene su cheque de estacionamiento puedo firmarlo -

Kara estaba a mitad de camino de sentarse cuando Lena lo dijo. Y si, para la pelinegra fue un gesto de amabilidad, incluso cortesía. Pero para Kara fue un puñal justo en el medio de su corazón.

Las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos. Su boca se abría y cerraba sin emitir sonido, su cabeza buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta. La cual era sencilla, y en esa oportunidad diría la verdad.

\- Vinimos en taxi. Muchas gracias - respondió Felix por ella.

Lena asintió ubicándose en el sillón.

\- Debo preguntar señorita Danvers - dijo tentativa 

Kara la miró acomodando sus gafas, nerviosa atravesando las réplicas del dolor.

\- ¿Si? - 

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? la notó un tanto indispuesta -

En su mente. Kara respondía a esa pregunta con un. “Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí”   
“Te he extrañado cada segundo que has estado lejos” “después de seis meses siento que vuelvo a respirar” “Te amo Lena”

Sin embargo, se obligó a poner su mejor cara y responder.

\- Estoy muy bien. Perdón si la he incomodado -

\- Para nada - respondió amable Lena - Simplemente lo podríamos reprogramar si usted no se siente bien -

Solo podría sentirme bien si me recordaras.

\- Estoy bien - reafirmó tomando valor para fijar su mirada en los orbes azules. No podía estar segura de que Lena le creyera. Pero no podía dejar que siguiera insistiendo. Y tenía un trabajo que hacer - Hablemos de su llegada a National City -

\- Bueno. Como dije. Acabo de llegar, y no por gusto, lamentablemente mi madre se encuentra hospitalizada y una compañía como LCorp no se maneja sola ni por cualquiera -

\- Correcto. Y usted se encontraba en el Amazonas por que… -

Lena soltó una risita, la misma que dejó escapar cuando le habló de Sam, tal vez se trataba de ella una vez más. ¿Pero Samantha recordaba a Kara?

\- Estuvimos junto a una amiga en una expedición - sus ojos se agrandaron haciendo énfasis en la última palabra despertando el interés en Kara.

\- ¿Expedición? -

\- Si pero es “top secret” -

Ambas miradas se encontraron por un momento entablando una conversación silenciosa, Lena diciendo que no revelaría nada, y Kara jugando su papel de cachorro suplicante sin siquiera proponérselo.

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, Kara no se dio cuenta hasta que los hombros de Lena cayeron derrotados y ella negó con su cabeza haciendo rebotar los rizos de su cabello.

\- LCorp está trabajando para rescatar y salvar las especies en peligro de extinción debido a los incendios que se desarrollaron en la zona -

\- ¡Oh! eso es muy noble. ¿Construirán reservas? -

\- Ummm mas o menos -

\- ¿Cómo sería? -

\- Lo diré solo si no lo anota en su libreta -

De inmediato Kara abandonó su cuaderno sobre el escritorio.

\- Eso fue bueno. Pero deben prometer que no saldrá de esta habitación -

De un momento a otro Felix estaba ocupando el otro asiento al lado de Kara.

\- Palabra de Boy Scout - prometieron ambos al mismo tiempo

Una vez más Lena rió con ganas, y Kara se preguntó cuantas payasadas más podía hacer para que el sonido se mantuviera.

\- Son prácticos - dijo a modo de observación - Como les decía, es un proyecto bebé por llamarlo de alguna manera. Junto a mi colega hemos avanzado bastante. Y ya que no hay tantas esperanzas de encontrar una pareja de cada especie, lo que Lcorp quiere hacer es clonar las que están al borde total de la extinción -

\- Pero, ¿no se había intentado ya con las ovejas? - preguntó Felix luego de que las palabras se hundieron en su mente.

Kara fue más allá, un chispazo en su mente le trajeron recuerdos encendiendo una alarma en su interior. No hacía mucho tiempo ella se había topado con un clon suyo, uno que Lex había creado, incluso había muerto en sus brazos.

¿Acaso Lena tenía acceso a la tecnología de Lex? ¿Quién era esa colega/amiga sin nombre con quien estuvo?

Una sensación de Deja-Vu le recorrió el cuerpo provocando un estremecimiento. 

Una vez más se encontraban, una vez más un ataque contra los Luthor hacía que sus caminos se cruzaran.

La pregunta que no pudo evitar hacerse es si todo acabaría de la misma manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comentar. Veremos como continuamos.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede o no haber otro capitulo.


End file.
